


Turtlenecks

by fauxpocky (alisso)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hickeys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisso/pseuds/fauxpocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even a random shot can hit a target...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtlenecks

"Turtlenecks make you look stupid!"

House actually stopped and stared at her for a moment, looking, almost guilty. It was a lame insult in response to another remark about her cleavage, Cuddy hadn't expected it would hit home.

A quick, curious glance at Wilson left her even more puzzled. He looked almost as guilty. What were they up to?

But the moment of guilt was gone in a heartbeat and House was stalking off and shouting behind him.

"I wouldn't have to wear them if Wilson would quit giving me hickeys!"

"House!"

Cuddy decided she didn't really want to know...


End file.
